This invention relates to a piston for a two-cycle engine and more particularly to an improved piston construction for such engines.
As is well known, it is extremely important to maintain adequate lubricant between the skirt of a piston and the associated cylinder bore. This problem is particularly acute in conjunction with two cycle engines since the piston is normally lubricated by lubricant that is delivered to the engine through its induction system. Frequently, this lubricant is mixed with the fuel of the engine.
In order to provide lubrication for the piston skirt, it has been proposed to form a groove in the head of the piston below the piston ring grooves to which oil is delivered from the interior of the piston through one or more holes. Although such an arrangement is effective for lubricating the piston, the blow by gases which escape past the piston rings can not only blow the lubricant away from the area on the piston skirt but also can cause carbon to form in the lubricant because of the high temperature of the blow by gases. If the lubricant is either blown away or deteriorated by carbonization, then obvious problems can result.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved piston construction wherein the piston will be lubricated and the lubricant will not be damaged or deteriorated by the blow by gases.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved piston construction for a two-cycle internal combustion engine.